Blue Jay
Write the text of your article here! Blue Jay/Jay Abrams Blue Jay came from another dimension, where his home world was destroyed by nuclear war, to rid Earth of it's nuclear weapons and save man from himself. When Blue Jay first came to Earth, it was alongside Silver Sorceress and Wandjina. They were survivors of their homeworld's, Angor's, destruction due to the use of nuclear weapons. Their goal was to completely disarm Earth to save it from the same fate as back home. This led them to Bilaya to protect the nation from nuclear meltdown. This was not without cost, however, as Wandjina sacrificed his life. Blue Jay and Silver Sorceress were apprehended by Russian officials. Having both felt like they failed, neither were willing to be detained any longer than they deemed necessary. Silver Sorceress escaped using her magic and Blue Jay escaped into the Russian wilderness. He managed to avoid several Russian patrols and eventually ended up with the Justice League. Some time after officially joining the League, they were confronted by robotic duplicates of the people responsible for Angor’s destruction, the Extremists. If this wasn’t bad enough, it was revealed that Mitch Wackey, an extremely important and revered figure on Angor, had created the robotic Extremists himself, but was not responsible for their getting out of control. After defeating the robotic Extremists, it was revealed that one of the members was in fact a living and breathing person - Dreamslayer. After some time with the Justice League’s European branch, Blue Jay is made leader by Ambassador Rolf Heimlich. Blue Jay’s first mission as leader is to bring back to the Leaguers Ice, Elongated Man, Blue Beetle, and Captain Atom. Those members had all been fired by Heimlich himself and decided to illegally invade Bilaya. It was revealed that Heimlich was sent as a mole from Bilaya, assigned by Queen Bee herself. After the death of the Queen, explosions rocked Bilaya and Ice saved everyone she could. Blue Jay and the League stayed in Bilaya to offer relief aid and rescue. Dreamslayer eventually returned to Blue Jay’s life after he kidnapped Mitch Wackey and forced him to recreate the other Extremists. Dreamslayer also exerted his mind control over the League’s financier Maxwell Lord. The Extremists set up shop on the mobile island Kooey Kooey Kooey. When the League learned of this, they raided the island. Dreamslayer had, by this time, taken mental control of the island’s natives and one of them shot Silver Sorceress through the stomach. As she lay there dying, her last act was to take down Dreamslayer once and for all. The League mourned her loss but not as deeply as Blue Jay. For now he truly was the sole survivor of his world. This wracked him emotionally and he left the League, staying on only as a reserve member. As a reserve member, he helped the League out on missions involving the Rocket Reds and Sonar. With the dissolution of the Justice League International, Blue Jay stayed mostly to himself. Along with Livewire, Aquaman, and Superman, he was kidnapped by aliens who collect the last members of various races. After they managed to break free and return to Earth, Blue Jay once again distanced himself from other meta humans. Bluejay was once again a pawn to be collected. He survived the rise of Omega Man and helped the newest incarnation og the Justice League. When the Omega Man goes through a portal to destroy other dimensions and Earths along with the Crime Syndicate the portals will take him to the worlds he destroyed and repair them. Bluejay jumps into the portal hoping to find an Earth to call his own, since he is the sole-survivor of his Earth and has never truly embraced the Earth he has lived on.However, months later after the events of Brightest Day Bluejay who had become a member of a secret society formed by "Angels" Psychic adorning their bodies with cabalistic symbols in the form of tattoos and was residing on the astral plane at the intersection of all worlds the new Multiverse he finds out the return of the twin-sister of his mate Silver Sorceress and ends up breaking with the order for not agreeing with their extreme ideologies coming back to New Earth and being chased by the Angels Psychic. With the help of the New Justice League Europe he faces the inquisitors of the Order but discovers that the only way to be liberated is becoming himself also an Angel Psychic and accepting to serve as a messenger of the Order on the Material Plane. So he gets the powers of an Angel Psychic having the fullness of their meta-human powers maximized and rejoined the New Justice League Europe. Currently he and Silver Sorceress II adopted British citizenship and reside in London England as the last survivors of his world. Powers: Before Blue Jay's powers were restricted to shrink it in size to grow wings and fly. Not anymore. Now as a Blue Jay Angel Psychic is the bearer of psychic powers as the ability to materialize mental wings fly also has telepathy and telekinesis and be able to conjure a sword Gladios psychic, like the dagger telepathic, Psylocke from Marvel Comics, which is capable to break minds and cause deadly damage both physical and psychological. He also has Clairvoyance and Pre-Cognition and may invoke super strength, psychic, and astral projection and the ability to completely hide his psyche became undetectable by any telepathic, psychic or mystical. And finally you can use your telepathy to unleash bursts psycho-optic capable of paralyzing the central-nervous opponents and penetrate even the most powerful psychic defense. He has the training he received as " Gladios Deux" Order of Angels Psychic making him a formidable combatant armed and unarmed almost a Hawkman.